


【Dylmas】敏感点—Touch

by CathyZhou



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyZhou/pseuds/CathyZhou





	【Dylmas】敏感点—Touch

#私设&BUG&OOC全是我的锅

#手腕梗

#Touch篇

#又是一辆破车

#被我写残了的暧昧撩骚向

#全文2300+

#可能是一个系列(flag)

“请说出对方的一个弱点。”

——“手腕，绝对是手腕。”

听着身边人不假思索信誓旦旦的答案，Thomas坐在一边一时语塞，耳根泛上了些不易察觉的微红。

是啊，他肯定知道。

第一部还没杀青，两个人就一来二去地搞上了。

第一次滚上床的时候，Thomas很实诚地告诉男朋友，自己的手腕有个特殊功能，叫一键turn on。

后来Thomas回想起来这件事的时候，也不知道该不该后悔。

整整三部电影的宣传期，他们参加了无数活动，正式的也好玩游戏的也罢，两人基本都坐在一起。应着宣传方的意思，各种炒cp的小暧昧桥段信手拈来。虽然已经确定了关系，但是毕竟没有公开，在镜头前还是不能太过火。

Thomas觉得自己的男朋友完全不他妈care这一点，总是乐于在危险的边缘试探。

某次媒体群访，大家一字排开坐在长桌后面，两人照例又是相邻的中间位置。群访进行了一半，众人正插科打诨，场内一片轻松愉快的时候，Thomas手上一热。他低头一瞥，原来是Dylan在桌下握住了他的手。本以为这又是一波cp撒糖行为，刚想反握来一个甜蜜蜜的十指相扣并拎到桌面上昭告天下的时候，那只手却缓慢地移动起来。什么意思？他看向Dylan，对方却正在跟媒体谈角色，笑的没心没肺，没有丝毫异常。那只手顺着他的手指，轻重交替地揉捏指腹和每一个关节，有些轻微的痒感。它转移到手心，用极慢的速度画着圈，力度渐渐加重，Thomas不禁起了点鸡皮疙瘩，心里像是被羽毛轻轻地挠了挠。突然，那只手在掌心使劲一按，桌边的Thomas眉毛一挑，手部一阵酸软，无力地垂在了大腿上。对视抛wink说情话拉拉手搂搂腰都可以理解为常规炒cp行为，但是这样算什么？

那只手还在继续，却停滞不前，只是在虎口和掌根处反复揉捏。他有点疑惑，时不时地向桌下瞟一眼。它就这么耐心地停留着，不急不缓地来回触遍他手上的每一寸皮肤，仿佛在等待什么。这等待太久了，久到群访已经进行了三分之二，久到他酸软的手已经恢复活力，久到他的好奇心快要爆炸。它终于又动了，Thomas如释重负，虽然他也不知道自己有什么好如释重负的。下一刻，他的表情管理失控了。即使只是瞬间的瞪大眼睛，也足够身边那个人捕捉到并抑制不住地嘴角上扬。

Dylan迅速又精准地捏住了他的手腕。

刚才那些使用在他的手上的小伎俩，一股脑地全倒给了他的手腕。熟知自己敏感程度的Thomas握紧了拳头来阻止自己出现任何不当反应。那只手的主人感受到了他肌肉的绷紧，转而轻柔地刮蹭着他鼓起的肌腱和肌肉纹路。蜻蜓点水般的痒顺着神经，一波一波地蚕食着他大脑内的防线。它加重了力道，沿着青色的静脉血管摩挲揉按，竟带了点虔诚的意味。Dylan的手上有因为各种体能训练和动作戏而留下的薄茧，此时带给Thomas不断的酥麻感，一下比一下强烈。连他自己都没注意到，自己的胳膊已经放松了。手腕上细白的皮肉被轻轻揪起，一点刺刺的疼，不令人讨厌，反而带着些快感。Thomas忽然意识到自己的脚趾已经在一重重的刺激下蜷缩了起来，连呼吸都失去了规律。

最令他担心的是，他的裤子里开始躁动不安，有了抬头的趋势。

Thomas告诉自己决不能在这种全是媒体的公共场合出现任何闪失，可是脆弱的手腕放大了每一次触摸和爱抚的效果，大脑的防线岌岌可危。再加上他还需要分神去做好表情管理和回答问题，早就力不从心。他想抽回手，Dylan眉头一蹙，强行把他的手腕扣在座椅扶手上，这一阵疼痛成了最后一根稻草，他在座位上剧烈地抖动了一下，完全勃起了。幸好此时播放电影新预告和部分片段的环节开始了，台上一片漆黑，大家的注意力都被后方的大屏幕吸引过去了，没有人注意到他的异常。

当然，不包括坐在他旁边的Dylan。

这个环节为了多给些福利，长达十几分钟，对于预谋已久Dylan来说，足够了。

几乎是灯光关闭的瞬间，Thomas感觉到有人摸上了自己的大腿，然而手腕依旧被强力控制着。那手在大腿上没有过多停留，轻车熟路地钻进上衣下摆，迅速解决有些复杂的裤子拉链。这条裤子他本人和他男朋友都很喜欢，因为可以完美地展现出他修长结实的腿型和美好的臀部线条，就是裤链有点复杂。反正也不要紧，对方已经数不清在床上解开过多少回了。Practice makes perfect. Dylan一手握住他的分身，略显粗暴地揉弄。舞台光虽然关闭了，大屏幕的光让台上的人至少还可以隐约看见周围。Thomas此时充满情欲又极力隐忍的表情，让Dylan抑制不住地加快手上的速度和力度。他娴熟地套弄着，着重在马眼和双球那里揉捻，另一只手也不忘在手腕上施加第二重刺激，轻微的疼痛反而利于性欲的释放。Thomas抓住了他自己的衬衫前襟，Dylan知道他在掩饰偷偷用小臂摩擦胸前红缨以获得更多快感的事实，不由得偷笑，更加卖力地服侍自家男朋友。Thomas脸色通红，如果有人听见他的喘息肯定会发现异样，可是后面的音响传出的巨大声音完美地掩盖了这一点。他一方面被Dylan撩拨得欲罢不能，另一方面又抱着害怕被发现的恐惧，双管齐下，体内的欲望叫嚣得愈发凶狠了。处于现在这样的环境下，神经极度紧绷，又被不断刺激着敏感点，得到的快感简直是平时做爱的两倍，不，甚至三倍！

感觉到男朋友的身体靠在椅背上绷得直直的，Dylan知道他要来了。松开钳制住他手腕的那只手，扯下两个人衣领上别着的麦克风，迅速把桌上的原子笔扫到地上，弯下腰去含住他的分身，两只手一起上下撸动。Thomas被归还自由的手颤抖着抓住了埋在他下身的Dylan的头发，尽全力抑制住唇边的呻吟。几十秒后，Dylan感到抓住他头发的手抽动了一下，便立刻用力地吮吸了一下马眼的位置，灼热的液体在他嘴里爆发，头顶传来自家男朋友的一声压抑的低吼，恰好被音响里某个角色的尖叫声遮盖。他把嘴里的东西尽数吞下，又从容地给对方整理好衣服，还不忘附在Thomas耳边低语：“我可舍不得弄脏你的裤子。”

此时播放环节已经结束，灯光渐渐亮起，Dylan笑着从桌边直起身来，向台下挥挥自己“粗心”碰掉的原子笔：“这片段太精彩了不是吗？”媒体们发出一阵笑声。

刚才的疯狂没有留下任何痕迹。

好吧，除了Thomas还未褪去红潮的耳尖。

还有他们俩在后台交换的一个精液味的深吻。


End file.
